missing scene All In
by WAG2002
Summary: Horatio is the one to take Calleigh home after her kidnapping. What will happen...


**This is what I think should have happened during the last scene of "All In"  
****Anything in **_**Italics**_** is thoughts**

**C = Calleigh Duquesne, H = Horatio Caine, E = Eric Delko**

Calleigh and Eric were standing between there Hummers. It had been a long day for both of them.

E: You all right Cal?  
C: Sure I'm fine Eric you know me.  
_C: Face it Cal you are most definitely not fine, but hold in there you will be.  
_E: Let me at least give you a ride home?

As if from nowhere the very charismatic voice of Horatio Caine sounds.

H: its OK Eric you go, I'll make sure Miss Duquesne gets home.

As Calleigh turned to face Horatio she was caught how good he looked standing there is his trade mark dark suit, and sunglasses. She wondered whether he realised the affect he had on women.

C: It's Ok, both of you, I'm fine really.  
E: After what happened today Cal let one of us take you home, _let it be me _just to make sure you are OK.  
C: My nights in shinning standard issue police department bullet proof vests. How did I get so lucky?

There was a little chuckled from both H and Eric.

Calleigh didn't know what to do. Should she let Eric take her home, Eric who she cared for deeply and was her best friend, someone who she could seriously think about dating, if she wasn't in love with someone else. Then there was Horatio. Oh, Horatio the man she had loved for such a long time, yet a man who never looked at her twice. She was certain that she was not Horatios' type, after all he had married Marisol the complete opposite if her. But standing here looking between these two wonderful men, and after the day she had just had, she knew who would be taking her home.

C: Eric, thank you for the offer but there are a few things I need to discuss with Horatio, so I'll see you tomorrow OK?  
E: Ok Cal I'll call you later.

They gave each other a final embrace before she turned and walked towards the man she was about to take a huge risk on.

H: You ready sweetheart?  
C: Yes Handsome. You really don't have to do this.  
H: It's my pleasure Calleigh, it's my pleasure.

_H: What's wrong with yourself man, you have only just been widowed and here you are pinning after another woman. One of your colleagues no less, but sometimes you have take risks if it is what your heart desires and mine certainly desires Calleigh, well what male wouldn't. She's beautiful, clever and has so much love to give; I just hope she gives me a chance. _

As they approached Horatios car he stepped forward to open the door for Calleigh.

C: Why thank you Handsome.  
H: My pleasure Sweetheart.

Horatio closed her door and walked round to the driver's side; he took a deep breath and calmly got in. It was not often he got to be this close to Calleigh outside work and it was starting to take its toll on his restraint.

H: Am I right in thinking that you haven't eaten yet. _Because I want to take you to dinner  
_C: All I really want right now is a nice hot bath and relax  
H: (sounding a little disappointed) Ok, Cal I'll take you straight home, but promise me you will eat.  
C: Thank you, I promise I'll order take out later. OK?  
H: OK

The drive to Calleighs' apartment passed quickly and in comfortable silence, mainly because Calleigh fell asleep half way home.

_H: She looks like an angel when she sleeps. It's been one hell of a day for her, but I have an idea that I hope will make her feel better._

Horatio pulled his car in to her apartment complex parking lot. He was a little reluctant to wake his sleeping beauty, his sleeping beauty? Were the hell did that come from? She was not his, not yet anyway, but perhaps he could show her just how much she meant to him and perhaps if he was very lucky she would still be his friend at the end of it.

H: Calleigh sweetheart, your home, you have to wake up now  
C: (in a dreamy voice) Just 5 more minutes H, just 5....

Horatio was lost for words, and that didn't happen very often, was she dreaming about him? Perhaps there was hope for him, for them after all.

H: Calleigh come on sweetheart wake up, your home.  
C: mmmm sorry H I didn't realise how tired I was. _Hope I didn't say anything embarrassing...  
_H: That's OK it's been a long day. Why don't you go grab that bath of yours, and don't forget to eat.  
C: I won't I promise. I'll see you tomorrow.  
H: No you won't, you are taking a few days off, and before you start arguing I can make it an order if I have to  
C: Ok Lieutenant, I'll see you in a couple of days _I'll miss you_

Calleigh turned the key in her lock to find her phone was ringing. As promised it was Eric calling to check up on her. Her bath would have to wait a while longer.

C: Hello?  
E: Hey Cal, H got you home OK then  
C: Yes he's just left.  
E: You eaten yet, I could pop round with some take out?  
C: It's OK, Eric. All I want right now is a nice hot bath.  
E: You sure I don't mind _really don't mind_ popping round with food.  
C: I'm sure besides I'm not great company right now.  
E: Your always great company Cal  
C: Well are you the sweetest.

Then she yawned

E: Am I boring you?  
C: You could never do that Eric, I'm just really tired. I even fell asleep in Horatio car.  
E: _Man what I would give to see Calleigh asleep_ OK then if you are that tired I better let you go, I hope you're taking a few days off.  
C: Not you to? Yes I am H made me promise so I'll see you in a couple of days?  
E: That you will, take care Cal and I'll phone again tomorrow if that's ok?  
C: Cause it is, night Eric.

Calleigh hung up her phone and headed for the bath room. She ran a nice hot bath filled with some lavender and jlang jlang bath bubbles, just what she needed to help her unwind. After shedding her clothes she stepped in to the welcoming warmth of her bath tub. The minuets she was fully submerged she heard someone knocking at the door. She wasn't expecting anybody so she stayed were she was hoping whoever it was would go away.

Horatio knocked on Calleighs door with one hand while in the other he held a large bag of Chinese food from her favourite place. After a couple of minutes there was no answer so he used the key that Calleigh had given him, the key that was only to be used in emergencies. In his mind this was an emergency, he had hot food and he needed to make sure Calleigh was ok. Once inside he began to doubt himself, should he really have come? This was her home and he was an uninvited guest, but he hoped a welcome one.

As she climbed out the bath and wrapped herself in a towel she had this strange feeling that someone was in her apartment.

Horatio quietly navigated his way around her kitchen locating plates and cutlery. He made the dining table look as good as he could with what he could find.

Calleigh exited her bath room in nothing more than a secure towel and a 9mm and made her way towards her living room, as she neared she swore she could smell Chinese food.

Due to Horatios' unfamiliarity with the kitchen and the nervousness of the situation he dropped a plate and cursed loudly.

Calleigh heard a plate shatter and a familiar voice coming from the kitchen so that is where she headed. As she rounded the corner therein HER kitchen she saw Horatio Caine looking far more nervous than she had ever seen him.

C: Horatio?  
H: Calleigh.......I............um _concentrate on her face, don't look down  
_C: What are you doing here?  
H: I bought you dinner.... (Holding up the bag containing the take away)  
C: I promised you I would eat, didn't you trust me?  
H: (stepping closer) Of course I do Calleigh, I trust you with my life. I just thought....  
H: I can go if you want me to...?  
C: No don't go. Thank you for the food  
H: Um Cal? I think you should get dressed before you catch a cold.

A look of shock, and embarrassment suddenly flashed across her face, she had completely forgotten that she was in just a towel.

C: Oh right yes, I'll be right back

And she hurried away to dress. Horatio couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped his lip, it was very rare that Calleigh got embarrassed but when she did he thought it very cute.

Calleigh returned wearing loose fitting black trousers and a fitted black vest, her blonde hair was still damp and hung down her back. Calleigh had not forgotten the comment Horatio had made some years previously:

_Flashback_

_H: Ever thought about joining SWAT?  
__C: I don't look good in all black  
__H: I hate to differ_

_End Flashback _

Horatio was pleasantly surprised when he saw Calleigh re-enter the dining room wearing all black.

Horatio had laid a very nice table complete with yellow tulips, hew favourite.

C: You really didn't have to do all this  
H: I know but I wanted to, is that OK  
C: Of course Handsome  
H: Good. Now sweetheart (Pulls her seat out for her) if you would care to sit  
C: Why aren't you the gentleman?  
H: I try  
C: You succeed

Their eyes locked and they didn't quite know what to do.

H: I think we should eat before it gets cold.  
C: Yes, right, food.  
H: and wine?  
C: Thank you, you really did think of everything didn't you  
H: I hope so sweetheart, I hope so.

They ate in silence for a while; they had known each other so long that sometimes words were not needed.

C: Can I ask you something?  
H: You can ask me anything you like.  
C: Why did you do all this? Not that I'm complaining

Horatio had to think carefully about the wording of his answer. Saying too much now may make her run and not saying enough and she wouldn't realise she how he felt.

H: I did it because you had a tough day and I thought perhaps spending a little time with someone who cares about you might make the day end better than it started.  
C: You've certainly done that. (Yawn) I'm sorry I guess the day's events are catching up on me  
H: No need to apologise Cal. Would you like me to go so you can get some sleep? _Please let me stay  
_C: No! No not yet. _Please done go  
_H: OK, how about we put these things in the kitchen?  
C: And get another glass of wine?  
H: Not for me I need to drive home remember.  
C: You could stay? I mean if you wanted to  
H: Would you like me to? _Please say yes  
_C: (she looks at the ground then looks him straight in the eyes) If you stay tonight I may not want you to go again.  
H: (stepping closer to her) Calleigh, sweetheart, if that's what you want I won't go anywhere.

Then very gently Horatio leaned down and captured her lips so gently that she thought she might have imagined it. He then wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and gave her a hug filled with so much promise.

C: Would you stay with me tonight  
H: Haven't I just said I would, besides I'm used to sleeping on the sofa  
C: No, will you stay WITH me  
H: Is that a good idea?  
C: I just want to feel safe, and I feel safe when I'm with you  
H: OK sweetheart is that's what you want, and then it is my pleasure.

Calleigh lead the way to her bedroom. Horatio felt his heart begin to race he was just about to spend the first night of he hoped many with the woman he truly loved. Thoughts of what the department would say or what his team would say were not thoughts for right now they were for tomorrow.

C: I'm just going to the bath room to change, make yourself comfortable.  
_H: How am I meant to do that when you will be laying next to me? It's going to be a long night, but a wonderful one_

Horatio removed his shoes, jacket and tie. He figured he could sleep well enough like that.

Calleigh emerged from her bath room in her pyjamas; deep red silky shorts and matching vest top.

H: Wow and I thought you looked good in black  
C: Flatterer. You aren't planning on sleeping like that are you?  
H: I was. I wasn't exactly planning on staying the night Cal  
C: (sounding disappointed) Oh  
H: Not that I don't want to.  
C: Good. Then why don't you take that shirt of, and maybe those trousers to. There's a spare tooth brush in the bathroom of you want to use it  
H: Thanks, I'll be back in a minuet then  
_  
C: Come on girl you can do this, it's not like you've never spent the night with someone before. It's only Horatio, oh God girl what have you done? What will the department think what will Eric think?  
__H: Ok pull yourself together this is just Calleigh the woman of your dreams; you can do this you are not some hormonally charged teenager. _

Horatio re-entered her bathroom wearing only his boxer shorts and t-shirt. His dress shirt and trouser neatly folded over his arm. He placed his clothes on the dresser and turned to notice Calleigh, already in bed with her eyes closed, she looked so peaceful.

C: are you going to stand there all night  
H: No sweetheart

Horatio sat down on the bed not quite sure of what to do next, thankfully Calleigh knew.

C: Hold me, please?  
H: (taking a deep calming breath) OK sweetheart, I'm not going any were.

Horatio then laid down on his back. Calleigh took his right arm and moved it so that she could place her head on his shoulder. Horatio placed his around her waist while Calleigh laid her head against his shoulder and placed her right hand over his heart. Nothing had ever felt so right before.

H: Goodnight sweetheart  
C: Good night handsome

Not sure about the ending, pleasr R&R, hopeyou enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writting it


End file.
